


Of what happened in the past

by pattonly_absurddd



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattonly_absurddd/pseuds/pattonly_absurddd
Summary: It all started when he got a letter on his desk accompanied by the petal of a rose, one picked too soon. It read:"one in a million, that is the chance Because to see it, you will never be Alone. Destiny calls you. When time ceases, Once love is in the air, the Light will Find you. You will find the message Doctor. When you've found it, you will know."
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Of what happened in the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this my first time writing a fic so if you guys have tips be my guest put them in the comments. this first chapter is a prologue. I'm gonna write more not sure how many chapters I'm gonna write though.

It all started when he got a letter on his desk accompanied by the petal of a rose, one picked too soon. It read:

_"One in a million,_

_that is the chance_

_**B** ecause to see it, _

_you cannot be **A** lone. _

_**D** estiny calls you. _

_**W** hen time ceases, _

_**O** nce love is in the air,_

_the **L** ight _

_will **F** ind you. _

_You will find the message Doctor._

_When you've found it, you will know."_

> The man stares at the note trying to find meaning in the words he sees. The letters he sees some out of place, making a cruel reminder of the past. Things he wishes he could change but can't. A closed and deadlocked door, something that cannot be broken through. The words' meaning evade him for now but not forever.


End file.
